Cronus
by Drop the bass 39
Summary: Cyrus has been alone for as long as he can remember but a crash landing of two huntresses will change everything he thought he knew. will Cyrus keep his humanity or will he become the ruthless titan he fears. only time will tell for the titan of time. (bad with summaries, sorry. still rather new to fanfiction and writing in general)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Notes: i thought i would try something new today, it's just a little break from my usual writing but if you like it i can keep going. also i will need an editor/beta reader for this story if you want it to continue. i hope you guys enjoy this. that is all carry on.

Cronus's POV  
>Prologue: cyrus, or Cronus as he is called, lives on an abandoned world, nicknamed titan, in the far reaches of explored space. he lives completely alone in a large refurbished fortress. the origin of the fortress is unknown but it is where he got most of his weapons, armor, and ship. Cronus protects his planet from any and all trespassers be it human, predator, or xenomorph.<p>

The ship burst through the sky with a huge bang. the craft was glowing from the heat of reentry. "visitors, fucking wonderful" i said to myself. i grab the large suit of armor off the wall and the large ion rifle next to it ( /Art_Design/Artwork/futuristic_suit_weapons_armor_creative_artwork_1447x2000_wallpaper_27067) the armor coils itself up the sides of my body and latches to me. as soon as its locked i take off through the base to the entrance, i slip through the door narrowly taking my favorite scythe off of its rack. as i approach the entrance i slip the scythe onto my back and my HUD flicks to life. "show map" i call to the computer. the image displays the map of the surrounding area, "show me where the ship landed" i commanded. a small red dot flicks on and shows the craft to be around twenty clicks away. "Katherine?" i call. "yes sir" replies the bases AI construct. "how much power do i have?" i ask while running. "you are at 100% capacity, sir" she replies respectfully. "do you think the suit is ready for the blink?" i ask. "of course sir, you were the one that repaired it" she replied "but if you do, there won't be enough power for the cloak" "okay, Katherine document this, test one of blink ability, go" i say in a clear sturdy tone. i'm surrounded by an insanely bright light then i'm standing in a patch of jungle only a click away from the ship, according to the map. Katherine's voice comes over the comms on the suit "looks like the test was a success, and here i thought you were gonna be rip to shreds" she said in a joking tone. i continued onto the crash site ignoring Katherine's comment. i reached the crater that held the remnants of the ship, from what was left i could tell it was definitely of predator origin. if it would have been human there would have been nothing left to find. the large doors on the back of the shuttle opened to reveal two battered and bleeding huntresses. one supporting the other.

La'katara's POV  
>the remnants of the shuttle finally stopped moving. the entire interior of craft had been brutally destroyed and mangled, along with the two huntresses inside. "Setg'in" i called out "where are you?" i heard a long moan come from a pile of debris to my right. i got down on my hands and knees trying and began to clear the debris that was on her. i was finally able to pull off all of the rubble and pull her out. i stood her up much to her protesting and supported her to the door. the door opened with a loud hiss as the metal ground against the debris that was lodged in the housing. once the doors were open i saw a figure about half a foot shorter than us but approximately seven feet tall. it was wearing a heavy suit of armor, that seemed to interlock among the plates, an unidentifiable firearm, and a gigantic scythe. a recent story came to mind as i gazed upon the figure, there were stories going around the capitol that there was a warrior of unknown origin that had killed the ten deadliest bad bloods in the galaxy and had hung their bodies on this planet. there was only one hunter who saw the bodies and lived to tell the tale, he told us of the being named Cronus. after losing two fully equipped hunting parties, that were sent to investigate the reports, the planet was deemed too dangerous by the high council. the being in front of them now was the one that fit the description from the hunter. Setg'in who was normally fearless fainted in grip. i lost my grip on her and she fell onto the ground below the shuttle. the figure started to approach, i felt my knees weaken as it got closer. unable to stand up against the injuries i had received during the crash i fell to the ground next to Setg'in i lost consciousness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

notes: this story still needs a Beta reader/editor, the positive comments are great and they are the main reason I'm going to keep writing this story. that is all, carry on.

Setg'in's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with complete darkness, i freaked out a little thinking i had gone blind. i brought my hand up to my face and felt a cold metallic surface, i breathed a sigh of relief as i realized it was only my mask obstructing my vision. i slid my hand over to the side of mask and released it. i removed the mask and was greeted by a room that looked similar to an operation room back on the mothership, but seemed to be made of stone instead of the regular metallic walls. it was softly light by what seemed to be electric lamps hanging from the ceiling. i sat up slowly and felt a slight tingling in my limbs. 'what the hell?' i thought to myself. once i was all the way sitting up i cast a gaze around the room, beside me was La'katara who was lying on a bed like mine. she seemed to be completely fine but just sleeping.

i continued on and my eyes stopped on a completely dark corner, except two faint blue lights. The creature stepped out of the corner. it was colored in grey and tans but had red trim that reminded me of a circuit board going all along its body. it spoke in perfect yuatja "what are you going here?" it said in a dark tone. i tried to reply but sat stunned by fear, the thing standing in front of me had killed nine of some of the greatest yuatja warriors and hung their bodies from trees for the next scouts to find. he repeated "why are you here?" "w-we w-were attacked b-by bad b-bloods" i stammered out. he sighed "did they follow you?" he asked. "i-i think they did" i replied remembering the entire fight and crash that followed. "fucking wonderful" he said in an irritated tone. the creature was shorter than me by a good foot but he was still an extreme danger. "who or what are you?" i asked timidly. he laughed slightly causing me to flinch "i'm Cyrus or as your species and most of mine call me Cronus, fitting huh" he said in a slightly amused tone. "ah how is it fitting?" i asked. "ah, that's a good question, the name itself comes from a titan in ancient greek mythology whos' signature weapon was a scythe, just like mine" he replied. "but that doesn't answer my other question" i replied shyly "what are you?" he laughed again "i already answered that but i'll show you", i could see parts of the armor peel away and start to curl around each other. the armor was completely off and revealed an ooman that couldn't be older than 19 of the earths orbits. i sat their shocked 'an ooman defeated some of our greatest hunters, and a very young one at that' i thought to myself. i stammered out "b-but you're an ooman" "what were you expecting?" he asked with an emotionless gaze. "our people thought you were a bad blood" i replied still slightly shocked. i thought of another question that seemed to confuse me slightly "why haven't you killed us yet?" i asked. "i only kill those that attack me, if it weren't for your stupid honor code, all those hunters would be alive. and if it weren't for stupidity, all those bad bloods would be alive" he said while chuckling at his bad blood joke.

this ooman unnerved me, he seemed really unpredictable and sporadic compared to most oomans. a small projector shot out of the wall and created what the humans called an AI construct. the AI was semi-transparent and was female. she appeared in front of Cyrus and started to speak. "ah sir we have two sets of contacts, they are in quadrant 72 headed for 70 and quadrant 143 headed for 150." she said obviously a little nervous. "how many?" Cyrus asked. "14 and 8" she replied. "what are they?" he asked. "one with six appears to be a bad blood hunting party and the one with fourteen seems to be xenomorphs" she replied. "your nervous, whats wrong?" he asked. "well the biometrics are all off on the Xenomorphs, their DNA seems to resemble human DNA much closer than the native population that was here" she replied still observably nervous. "where did they come from?" Cyrus asked. "well the bad bloods have a ship in the area and the Xeno's seem to have been dropped off by Wey-Yu" she replied. "god i hate them" he said "what's the ETA?" "the bad bloods seem to be two days off, and the Xeno's are about four" she replied. He sighed and the hologram disappeared. "what wrong? you seem worried, compared to our warriors these guys should be push overs" i said. "they should be, but my armor was damaged when testing an ability while on the way to you guys" he said. "weren't you just wearing it?" i asked. "no that was a lighter version i used for scouting, its no where near combat suitable, it has a cloak and thats about the most useful thing it has" he said. i shrugged "well better than nothing" i replied. he sighed again "i'm going to need your help" "if you get us off this planet" i replied. "huh, win, win" he replied.

after a moment of silence i said "we're going to need better accommodations than this" after i finished i gestured to the med bay. "alright" he replied and walked over to the bed where La'katara was lying. he picked her up effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder. i sat that there surprised, she was nearly four hundred pounds by ooman measurements. he walked back to the door with the unconscious huntress still on his shoulder and made a gesture meaning follow him.

we walked through the ornately decorated walls 'this is a little too fancy for a military base' i thought to myself. my thoughts were interrupted when Cyrus stopped abruptly in front of a door. the door rose to reveal a lavish chamber with two beds covered in silk, multiple chairs, couches, projection device, and a huge window that displayed a beautiful view of a waterfall surrounded by jungle and beautiful Flora at sunset. Cyrus walked over and placed La'katara on the bed closest to the door. He turned around and stared into my eyes with his piercing emerald green eyes. "i suggest you get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow" he said. i nodded and walked past him to the bed. the door closed behind him and i lifted up the extremely soft sheets. i wrapped my body in the sheets and slowly fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Notes: you might be asking yourself "hey why is bass not posting as much or writing as long of chapters?" and there is a good answer to that... um... procrastination, and i'm lazy as shit. sorry if this chapter is too short its just kind of a transition so i can get to some action. i've also thought of a couple new stories but im not sure if i will do them or not, if you want to know what they are just PM me. that is all, carry on.<p>

Cyrus's POV

i rolled out of bed, i felt nearly every joint click or pop. I was still sore from dragging both those predators for nearly twenty miles on sheer muscle alone. i stood from the bed to change from my old clothes. they were a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, i don't remember getting them though which is strange. Katherine projected from the closest wall, "hey lazy" she joked. "can it Katherine, i'm not in the mood" i replied. she frowned and said "well i guess i'll just have to lock you in your room until i get an apology." i sighed, she always pulled this kind of bullshit when i wasn't in the mood. "i'm sorry Katherine" i said trying to mask the sarcasm in my voice. she looked me up and down and then smiled, "i forgive you." she said as my bedroom door opened. i slipped on the last of the skin tight black suit that i wore when training or using armor. i stepped into the long corridor and headed to the kitchen.

La'katara's POV

i woke to the smell of a strange cooking aroma, one that seemed to be a type of meet but had slight hints of a type of sweetness. i reached up and slowly released my mask with a sharp hiss as the pressurized air escaped its confines. as my eyes adjusted to the light spilling in through a large window, i took in my surroundings. the room was opulently furnished with what seemed to be hand crafted ooman leather couches and chairs scattered throughout the room. i looked down and saw the fine red silk that slid and danced across my skin whenever i moved, the bed i was lying was extremely comfortable. i finally looked next to me to see Setg'in sleeping soundly on the bed next to mine. i slowly snuck my way over to the bed trying not to alert anyone that may be outside the room. i slowly reached my hand and placed it on her shoulder, setg'in immediately started talking startling me slightly "what do you want La'katara?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "where are we?" i asked. she sighed "just go ask Cyrus" she replied. "who the hell is Cyrus?" i asked extremely confused. "he's the guy who saved us" she replied "now let me get some more sleep" she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to cover her head with it. i stood up, i was mad at her rudeness but i was more curious of my surroundings than anything else. i walked around the ornate room examining everything with a discerning eye.

i was startled when an A.I construct shot out of the wall and landed near my feet. "hello there" it greeted in perfect Yuata, it caught me slightly off guard . "ahh hello there" i replied. the avatar smiled and said "Cyrus is in the kitchen and he wishes to speak to you, this way please" the construct proceeded to guide me to the eating area. the door slid open and i walked in. a single figure was standing over what looked like a steel counter that cooked food. it was wearing a jet black body suit that showed off an incredible amount of muscle for an ooman, and it was extremely defined. it was nearly six and a half feet tall, a foot shorter than me, it had brown fur on its head in a relatively short style. it turned around holding a small circular iron dish with a handle, then i started to smell what it was cooking, it smelled delicious, but it had dark green eyes that captivated me. i was stunned by this ooman,he was obviously a young one, but he could obviously fight better than a veteran hunter. he finished preparing the meal he had cooked and slid the plate over to me. "here, your gonna need your strength" he said with a stern face. "why is that?" i asked. "i'm in no condition to fight eight bad bloods by myself" he answered. "what makes you think you we'll help you?" i asked. "cause i'm your only ride off this rock" he replied. "you get us back home you have a deal" i replied. he stuck his hand out as an ooman sign of a deal, i grabbed it and ,noticed it was even bigger than mine, shook it. "good" he answered.

six hours later  
>Setg'in POV<p>

i hit the mat with a hard thump for the fifth time this sparring session. Cyrus was still crouched from the slide kick he delivered that knocked me off my feet. La'katara let out a yell as she came at Cyrus with a six foot steel rod. She swung the rod as hard as she could. he didn't move he raised both arms to block and the rod shattered as it made impact. i sat up and watched as Cyrus tackled my friend and pinned her. they were silent for a second, they just sat there staring at each other. so i snuck up and took the element of surprise. i launched my self and tackled him off her and pinned him, i chuckled and looked at the human, 'he was pretty cute when he was pinned, wait what?' i shook my head and regained my composure. i smirked at the ooman "always be aware of your surroundings" i said gloating of my victory. "oh yeah, your really good" he said sarcastically "so that makes it three to thirty seven?" he smiled. i quit smirking and got up, i offered a hand to help him up. he took my hand and started to pull himself up, i let go half way through and let fall on his ass. "still a little bitter i'm winning?" he asked. La'katara walked up "lets get some sleep, we had a long training session and the bad bloods will be here tomorrow" she said. "im pooped" Cyrus admitted. "as am i" i added. we all walked back to our respective rooms and washed up before bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notes:still not dead contrary to popular belief. Honestly you guys are great still favoriting and commenting on this story even though i hadn't updated in more than half a year. Honestly this story has more favorites and follows than any of my other fics and i put a lot more work into those ones. But seriously you guys are great and i love you all. That is all carry on.

Cyrus's POV

The alarms of the base groaned to life rousing me from my slumber. I rose quickly and took off to the armory near the base of the fort. I shot through the corridors as Katherine briefed me on the situation. "The group seemed to split up into two groups. One group is currently a click away and closing in fast, the other is stationary nearly two clicks away."

"why are they stationary?" i asked

"they seem to be preparing low level keter class missles" she replied strangely calm

"there is no fucking way they carried nuclear warheads this far" i replied.

"they're not nuclear sir"

"then what are they?"

"they have a Demon Core"

"how are you so calm? That shit will liquify this entire mountain!"

"we won't have to worry about them for long"

"why is that?"

"i can't tell you yet"

"why not?"

Katherine gave me an unsettling smile before answering "it's a surprise"

I took off even faster than before. I always hated when Katherine got creepy. It was one of the most unsettling feelings i've ever had the displeasure of experiencing. I reached the door to the armory and swung the huge blast door open with ease. Inside held my Ion cannon, scythe, and stealth armor. I equipped the armor and stashed my weapons as Katherine appeared again. "Get going! ill get the predators headed to your position as soon as they're ready."

"aight" i replied as i left the armory and shot out of the vault shaped doors that make up the entrance of that ancient hideaway. " god damn i wish i had blink right about now" i mumbled to myself as i sprinted through the dense forrest. I had to pull out my scythe as i ran because the vines and trees were impeding my progress. The blade started to glow a dark crimson as i used it to cut through the underbrush.

10 minutes later

Due to clumsiness or sheer dumb luck while cutting through vines i managed to kick out a large piece of dirt that caused me slip and to slide down a steep incline that dumped me in a large clearing. I smacked hard against at least six rocks on the way down leaving me breathless and my suit as worthless as fifth leg on a cow. My hud was flickering on and off while a few cracks in the suit sparked and licked small flames. "son of a fucking bitch" i swore as ripped off my helmet.

I cursed my luck as i saw six yuatja bad bloods emerge from the surrounding brush. "well look here boys, we've got ourselves a filthy ooman"

"fuck off you sentient sludge" i replied in perfect yuatja slightly stunning the group.

"oy this little runt is getting his head chopped and mounted over my hearth" The largest and most ornately armored predator said.

"i like to see you try shit lord" i replied. i rose pulling the cannon off of my back and aiming towards the groups unspoken leader. i didn't get much further as i was lit up with at least five tri dot designators. The only one not aiming was the leader who stood stiffly. "it seems we have ourselves a standoff here boys."

"it seems we do" The leader replied. "how about we make a little wager?"

"Im listening" i replied.

"a little one on one. When i win i mount your head"

"what's in it for me?"

"A chance to go honorably rather than being blasted to shreds"

i thought about for a second before i answered "i begrudgingly accept"

"wonderful!"

He started to rip off this armor to reveal the large amount of scar he had on his body. Some of the scars were from scratches, stabs, tears and any form of physical trauma that can create scars. I dropped my gun and unsheathed the scythe from my back. He unsheathed a larger than average combi staff. He lowers himself into a fighting position before giving the cliché 'come at me' hand gesture.

i got down in a sprinting position but i make sure to slip some of the sand and mud on the ground into my hand. i took off at a full sprint towards the behemoth who i now gauge to be at least a foot and a half taller than me. I got within five feet of him and launched my muck barrage to try and blind him. He was able to block it at the very last second giving me enough of an opening to slice a decent chunk out of his leg that started to ooze. I freaked internally as realized he didn't even flinch. He brought his opposite arm quickly across and caught my neck before i got all the way past him. I swore to myself as i let go of my scythe. The giant laughed as i struggled to free myself. I writhed and struggled in his grasp praying for a release. I tried to initiate a short range tractor beam in the gauntlet of my suit but it seemed to have shit out on me. It was my last hope and it failed me, i was going to die here. i took one last look at the device that doomed me and realized that a few of the wires had come loose. 'I hope this works' i thought to myself as i slammed the small opened wire maintenance box on my wrist on his arm as hard as possible. I heard the glove click to life but he didn't seem to notice. I put my hand to my side and initiated the tractor beam it only had enough juice in it to give the scythe enough momentum to barely reach my fingers. i clung to that damn thing with three fingers. The edges of my vision were starting to fade so i had to work fast. i slipped the scythes handle carefully into my hand and swung it with as much force as i could muster. Thank god that scythe had a thermal blade because it lopped off the predators arm before he realized what had happened. I was in a mad dash for my Gun as soon as i hit the ground with him following me without even the slightest hesitation. I slid through the mud and grasped desperately at anything. He was nearly upon me as i heard the clang of metal on metal, i quickly rolled over and put the Cannon to his gut pointing up. "you're one ugly motherfucker" i declared as i pulled the trigger. The ion cannon tore through him leaving nothing more than a pair of legs and the lower half of a torso.

I breathed a sigh of relief before i started to fire pot shots at the stunned hunters. I was able to kill four of the remaining five before the ion cannon failed due to the moisture and mud destroying the system. "aw fuck" i said as i threw the gun away and attempted to get up before the predator charged. I felt a sharp pain in my lower torso as i rose slightly causing me to look down. i was shocked to realize he had hit me before i got the shot off. His combi staff was at least three quarters of the way inside of me. It went through me and now anchored me to the ground. "it seems i've been impaled" i joked to myself as i realized i probably wasn't going to make it through this. My vision started to fade as i heard the sound of something being completely and utterly eviscerated it didn't seem to click much with me though. i couldn't think straight, my limbs felt fuzzy, my vision was fading and i all i could see were shadows crossing my vision. Then it hit me, those weren't shadows. That was my last thought as i slowly drifted away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Notes: well i'm finished with school for a while so i thought maybe i should write this, i'm sorry its short but hey a little is better than nothing. I also forgot what i had planned with this story so I'm starting from scratch :-). I hope you guys enjoy this and if interested in beta reading than please PM me. love you guys, you're the best.

La'katara's POV

I stood staring nervously at displays showing what appeared to be a heart rate monitor and map of the planet. I watched as the heart rate continued to drop until it finally hit zero. my heart sank as his dot on the map disappeared. I called to the other two, "He's gone dark!" I was met with a quick reply from the A.I.

"Not possible." she replied curtly.

"check for yourself" I answered.

"well according to my readings he's had catastrophic suit failure." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"how do you know he is not dead though?" i asked.

"He's too tough to die" she replied.

"then what should we do?" Setg'in asked.

"we go after him" answered Katherine

Cyrus's POV

i woke with an insane pain in my gut. It felt like i had been impaled... oh wait, but I was paralyzed with how much pain i was in. Something wasn't right. I wasn't paralyzed, i was restrained! I was still in too much pain to think clearly let alone see but from what i could tell it was really warm and muggy wherever i was and there was a steady thump from some unknown place. all the thoughts in my head were ejected when the pain hit me again. I started to sweat profusely due to my pain, it was flowing down my face until something cool and hard wiped it away. I recoiled as hard as i could but I could barely move my head an inch. Whatever it was i must have startled it because it pulled away quickly. I felt the foreign object again but this time a soft coo came with it. I felt pressure against the area where i had been run through but with it came an intense itch and then sudden soothing. More foreign objects started to graze lightly against my face and i soon regained my sight. all i could see was the top of a Xenomorph's dome. My survival "NOPE" mechanism initiated and told me to get the fuck out of there. My mind told me to run but it appeared i was stuck to the wall by black webbing. The dome of the beasts head came closer and gently pressed against my forehead. An unnatural voice started to fill my head.

"be still" it spoke as all the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"why?" i asked, kicking myself a second later for asking such a stupid question.

"I mean you no harm" it replied.

"why am i here?" i asked after thinking about it for a second.

The jet black beast pulled away slowly before staring me in the eyes. I was surprised by how human like it looked. it looked as if it was a normal woman painted black. It smiled revealing metallic fangs that made me flinch again. I thought to myself that this was normally the part where they used that second mouth to punch through your head.

Setg'in's POV

We were suited up with some new equipment as well as our hunting gear and headed to the last known location of Cyrus. The trek was long and slow, the vines as thick as a human torso didn't cut too easily. it took over an hour of chopping to finally reach the scene of the carnage. We entered the clearing and were met with 30 of the weirdest looking xenomorphs i have ever seen. They closely resembled human females but xenomorph skulls, spikes, and skin. They seemed to be picking at what was left of a few bad bloods. The two largest were even fighting over a large pair of legs that seemed to be lacking a torso, while a few smelled the ground around where it seemed that a suit of armor stuck out of the mud. The main bulk of them were around it sniffing or trying to curl up in it or next to it. It was really odd behavior for them. I looked at La'katara and nodded, we both charged up our bolt casters to fire on the two largest. The weapons whined before each released a bolt of plasma that turned both the creatures to slag. The clearing exploded to life as the xenomorphs launched into action. We launched into the clearing as well with knives and combi staffs flourished. We were soon assaulted from all sides. The creatures jumped from every angle but were cut down by our swift strokes from the staffs. The sound of chitin cracking filled the clearing as skulls and spines of xenomorphs were crushed into a pulp. A single beast was able to land on La'katara's back and bite at her armor. I spun quickly grabbed it by the skull. it's screech was absolutely bone chilling but it was soon cut off as i crushed its head in my hands. Its blood splattered all over my hand but it didn't burn. I looked at my hand and realized the blood was red. These xenos were much more human than i expected. La'katara shook me back into the fight and were fighting off the next round of these abominations. They seemed to have stopped blindingly charging into the slaughter and the remaining ten seemed to be circling and looking for an opening. They all stopped at the same time and pounced.

La'katara had been waiting for the perfect moment to initiate her blink and i had waited for the best time to test the jet pack Katherine gave me. Both worked perfectly as the beasties collided where we had once been. I levitated a few feet above the mosh pit that had formed, i slipped a small device from my pack and let it drop. It worked like napalm as it lit everything below me on fire. The bugs ran in all directions as they were slowly finished off by the fire. I landed a few yards away from the inferno and went to check on the armor. The armor was visibly cracked and caked in mud, it was in real bad shape from what i could see. As i approached the armor i could hear a soft whimper. I called for La'katara to come help me check it out. She ran out from the forest infront of me and joined me at the armor. I leant over the armor and saw a smaller xenomorph curled up inside. it was shaking and trying to hide further in the armor.

"what do you think we should do?" i asked her.

"i have no idea. I've never dealt with a bug that seemed scared." she answered.

"do you think we can use it to find Cyrus?" i asked.

"it's worth a shot" she replied.

I leant over and put my hand on the xenos large head and it seemed to stop shaking. its face turned upwards toward me and i finally noticed that the being had been crying.

I heard a voice in my head speak, "Please don't kill me" it sounded like a younger human woman. It startled me so much that i fell back and startled La'katara too.

"what happened?" she asked quickly.

"i-it s-spoke" i stuttered

"no way" She answered incredulously.

"touch it and see" i said as i got up.

La'katara seemed to have the same experience as i did.

I was quick to ask this creature if it could help us find our friend in exchange for it's life, it was a resounding yes. It quickly shot towards the edge of the clearing before stopping. It looked back at us as if it was waiting. I looked at La'katara and stated the obvious "this is probably a trap."

"Probably, but this is the best shot of getting him back and getting off this fucked planet." i nodded and we took off after the little monster.


End file.
